


No Captain Kirk Here

by FadedSouls (aceetha)



Category: Backstreet Boys, NKOTBSB Tour
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceetha/pseuds/FadedSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Shit' he thought, just as the fist of the third guy on his right made contact with his face, and he felt what was probably at least three teeth give under the pressure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Captain Kirk Here

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Nick singing 'no Captain Kirk here to save me', though I have no idea where the rest came from. A short thing, no beta so all faults are mine.

'Shit' he thought, just as the fist of the third guy on his right made contact with his face, and he felt what was probably at least three teeth give under the pressure. He was on his knees, but there was no song playing his head, and the thumping coming from the club he didn't really remember leaving wasn't even remotely recognizable.

The fourth guy on the left, or was it the second, he couldn't remember if he was seeing double yet or not, swung at him. He seemed to be at the very least nearly as intoxicated as himself, for he missed by what could have been a feet or an inch, it was hard to tell when one eye was swollen shut, and the other well on its way and covered with what he assumed was his own blood as well. The fourth slash second guy on his left regained his balance, took a step closer and swung again, and this time he made contact.

He didn't remember hitting the pavement, but he was flat out on it anyway, and judging by the wetness of his entire backside, he had managed to land in the only body of water for miles, unless he had managed to piss himself from heel to neck, which he figured would be damn near impossible, even in his current state.

First guy at the center, at least he stood at the center of all the others, though he did strongly resemble the ones to his immediate right and felt, delivered the final blow, or kick, as it was. Hard, straight at his ribs, with what had to be steel-toed boots, or else he had a mountain for a foot. He wanted to cough, but somehow taking a breath seemed a lot more painful than dying from lack of oxygen. 'Least I didn't fucking piss myself' he thought, as consciousness threatened to leave him.

He could have sworn when he left to settle things outside there had only been two of them, or maybe it had only been one and he had been seeing double already, he wasn't really sure when that had started. But he did remember it had been his idea, this going outside, to a damned alley behind some dump of a club he had gone to to meet a pretty girl who tweeted him a topless picture herself. Or maybe it hadn't been of her, he had been four beers down and another on the way by the time she finally appeared, and it had taken less than five minutes - at least he thought it had been five minutes - before he was banging her in the bathroom, trying to remember what went where in the fog of beer and heartbreak and stupid bandmembers who thought he was just playing games and had made it end before he got a chance to see if it was something.

He knew he wasn't the smartest guy ever, but being beat up in a damned backstreet by what could be anywhere from one man to half a dozen - the girls brothers or an ex he assumed - was not even close to the top of his Most Stupid list, but even _he_ was smart enough not to be one of their goddamned songs! The beers and the girl and the banging in dirty bathrooms at headache inducing fucking clubs was not remotely like one of their songs, and no matter what his brain tried to tell him, he knew it wasn't because of some fucking heartache either!

He may be in a boyband, but his life wasn't their songs! 'If you want it to be good girl' The song came before he could stop it, and ok, so maybe sometimes his life was like their songs. But it wasn't like he had set out to get his heart broken, a fact he couldn't actually admit to anyone since the whole thing with the two of them hadn't been that kind of thing. And besides, the other guys had broken the thing up cause they seemed to think he was on the fast track to screwing up a good working relationship between their two groups. The thing had never been his intention, and he figured he hadn't though it was gonna come to that either.

Of course, he had no idea what he had been after. He just knew it had been a thing, a thing that turned into a good thing, and that maybe could have been a great thing, if his bandmates hadn't made the executive decision to end the thing that wasn't actually or officially a thing.

Either way, it didn't matter now, because the thing that was no longer a thing was gonna stay not a thing, and that was the end of it. And it was gonna work out just fine, he just needed to learn to stop at four beers, or possibly three, two, one, or none. None would be best, that way he would be more likely to remember the fucking in dirty bathrooms and how the hell that had turned into getting his ass kicked in dim lighting and dirty ponds behind clubs.

He coughed out a laugh, or maybe it was the other way, and the man, men, whatever, standing above him seemed to be attempting a cocky grin, foot pulling back to break his ribs some more, and maybe rupture an internal organ or two as well. “HEY” someone was yelling, and the foot stopped short, and then there was running away happening. 'That all it took' he could have said that he thought, but then the coughing that wasn't a laugh ripped through him and ok, so he wouldn't have been able to say anything, cause that would require breath in his lungs, and right now he really wanted to avoid that.

“You hold on there, I've called an ambulance, and the cops. You'll be fine”. His savior was kneeling by his side, probably checking to see if he was about to die on him, and through the blood covering his one good eye he finally saw only one man, one young, familiar and extremely famous man.

'Fuck' he thought as he looked at his savior, known from the big screen as hero and heartthrob and nightmare of Romulans everywhere. “Need me to call someone?” the man who had been Captain Kirk asked, and he figured that might be wise, as they were probably wondering where he was by now, and besides, Brian would never forgive him if he let him find out about the whole bandmate being beaten up thing from the media calling to ask for a comment.

“Right pocket” he said, or at least tried to say, in his head it didn't sound remotely like that, but it must just be his hearing, for Kirk, he figured they could be a first, or was that last, name basis now, with the whole life saving and all. Kirk found his phone, got to his contacts, and called the last number from incoming, which was definitely not Brian, and should probably not have been the one called, what with the whole breaking up and all, but as he could hear sirens in the background, he found himself too tired to care. As his bloody but still open eye decided to start closing, he had to see the irony of his savior. 'I guess I can't sing that song again with a straight face' he thought, and smiled his way into oblivion.


End file.
